


Вечерняя прогулка

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Вечерняя прогулка

\- Да?

Марта вздрогнула и оторвала взгляд от телефона. 

\- Да. А что ты спросила?

Алена фыркнула: 

\- Все, поздно. Откладывай свой телефон и пошли гулять?

Марта с подозрением посмотрела на сестру:

\- Издеваешься? Куда гулять? Поздно уже, темень на улице! Давай завтра сходим, если так припекло.

\- А завтра ты скажешь, что пойдем завтра, - надулась Алена. – А там и зима закончится!

\- Не закончится, - отмахнулась Марта. – Только начинается все. 

\- Тебе что, жалко? – Алена старалась сделать лицо пожалобнее. – Просто выйдем, походим… Там снег, крупный такой валит, красивый. Почти метель! 

\- Я занята, - отмахнулась Марта и опять уткнулась в телефон.

\- Чем? – не отступила Алена. – Спамишь?

\- Я участвую в дискуссии, мне надо доказать свою точку зрения, - фыркнула Марта. – Это важно! 

\- Реальная реальность важнее виртуальной! – Алена продолжала уговаривать сестру. – На полчасика всего, просто по улице пройдем…

\- Иди одна, большая уже девочка, - Марта параллельно набирала комментарий. – На работу ходить не боишься ведь.

\- При чем здесь страх! – возмутилась Алена. – Одной скучно. Ну пошлиии!..

Марта вздохнула, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

\- Ладно, пошли. Но только полчаса! 

\- До парка и назад! – клятвенно пообещала Алена и побежала одеваться. 

На улице царила настоящая зимняя сказка. Огромные снежинки, словно странные бабочки, хищно кружили у фонарей, жадно облепливали машины, деревья, стены, скамейки, беседки и помойки. А ветер взметал стаи этих бабочек назад в серое небо. 

\- Вау! – только и выдохнула Марта.

\- А ты идти не хотела, - задрала нос Алена.

\- А ты меня плохо упрашивала! – парировала Марта и запустила в сестру снежком.

Та нарочито пискнула и кинулась лепить снежок побольше. Пока Алена упражнялась в детском зимнем творчестве, Марта успела запустить в нее еще три снежка.

Посмеиваясь, переговариваясь и перекидываясь снежками, сестры дошли до парка. Он находился в самом конце их района. За парком уже начинались поля, а потому фонари здесь включали редко – по выходным или по большим праздникам. Но сам по себе парк был небольшим и очень уютным. При входе располагался небольшой фонтанчик, в конце несколько лет назад оборудовали небольшую футбольную площадку и поставили спортивные снаряды. В теплое время года там просто кишел разновозрастной народ, а вот зимой по двум параллельным аллеям парка бродили в основном собачники со своими питомцами и самые стойкие спортсмены. 

\- Что, поворачиваем домой? – с насмешкой спросила Алена. – Договоренность же такой была? 

\- Ты как хочешь, - отмахнулась от сестры Марта, - а я в парк. Такая красота! 

Алена, посмеиваясь, пошла за сестрой.

В парке было удивительно тихо. Отсвет фонарей и дороги и белесый снег создавали какое-то удивительное, нежное свечение. 

\- Вау! – прошептала Марта.

-Вау! – шепотом согласилась Алена. 

Тишина ушла, вместо нее появился высокий мерный гул, звучащий на одной ноте. Где-то высоко, у самого графитового неба, шатались ветви деревьев. Снег почти перестал падать. 

\- Спасибо, что вытащила из дома, - шепотом сказала Марта. – А то сидела бы в телефоне…

\- Спасибо, что согласилась выйти, - так же ответила Алена. – Я бы сама поленилась идти.

Ветер налетел внезапно, деревья закачались сильнее, опять полетел снег. 

\- Уууу, стихия! – сказала Алена.

\- Уууу, - подвыла ей и ветру Марта.

Сестры рассмеялись. 

\- Пошли направо, к соснам, - предложила Алена.

\- Я хочу на турнике повисеть! – внезапно загорелась идеей Марта. 

\- Я туда не полезу, - сморщилась Алена, - там снега немерянно! Полные сапоги наберем! 

\- Так подожди тут, я быстро, - предложила Марта. – А потом к соснам пойдем. Моя спина прямо плачет, чтобы ее немного растянули! 

\- Ок, иди давай, спортсменка, - кивнула Алена и вытащила телефон. – А я пока поспамлю! 

\- А надо мной смялась, - фыркнула Марта и пошла в сторону турникетов. 

Некоторое время слышался только равномерный гул деревьев. Алена отправила одно сообщение, ответила на другое, переслала несколько смешных картинок... 

С тихим шорохом по ее спине съехала шапка снега, и Алена поняла, что стоит тут, наверное, долговато.

\- Эй, сестренка, - позвала она, - закончила упражнения? 

Ей ответил только ровный гул ветра в ветвях деревьев.

\- Марта! Эй! – крикнула Алена и, чувствуя, как ее накрывает паника, заорала уже во все горло:

\- Ау!! Отзывайся! Не смешно же! 

Ответом ей была тишина.

Алена ругнулась и, проваливаясь в снег сначала по щиколотку, а потом и по колено, побрела в сторону спортивной площадки.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь и обидеться могу!.. – начала была Алена и замолчала. 

На спортивной площадке было пусто. Снег разгулялся во всю, следов Марты тоже уже не было видно. Алена хотела крикнуть еще раз – но ужас сковал ее. И тут в руке завибрировал входящим звонком телефон. Не выдержав нервного напряжения, девушка заорала и кинула телефон в снег.

\- Боже, какая я идиотка, - секунду спустя Алена уже рылась в снегу, стараясь отыскать телефон. Звонок уже прекратился, когда девушка нашла свой смартфон.

\- Слава Богу! – выдохнула она. 

Звонок был от сестры.

\- Сбежала домой, сучка, - хмыкнула Алена и набрала Марту. – Задам я ей сейчас! 

\- Да! – закричала в трубку Алена, когда ей ответили на том конце провода.

\- Ты где? – Марту слышно было плохо, словно она находилась очень далеко.

\- Я на спортивной площадке, - на всякий случай погромче закричала Алена. – Я тебя не дождалась, пошла искать. Ты зачем меня бросила?

\- Это ты меня бросила! – все так же глухо ответила Марта. – Я пришла к развилке, тебя там не было. Я к соснам пошла. Но и тут тебя нет! Сейчас я вернусь на площадку!

\- Стой там, я сейчас сама к тебе подойду, - сердце билось как-то тяжело, странно. – А то будем друг за другом до утра гоняться.

\- Хорошо. Я сразу тут, у первой же сосны.

Метель уже разыгралась вовсю. Буквально в шаге уже ничего было не разобрать, кроме белой пелены. 

Чертыхаясь, поскальзываясь на утоптанной дорожке, съезжая в снег, Алена быстро дошла до сосен. Там было пусто.

Девушка набрала сестру.

\- Я у сосен. Ты где? Не вижу тебя.

\- И я у сосен и тебя не вижу, - все так же глухо сказала Марта. – Правда, снег такой летит, что просто страшно.

Алена почувствовала, что от ужаса у нее леденеют руки.

\- Давай просто выходить из парка, - предложила она. 

\- Где встретимся? У фонтана? – уточнила Марта.

\- У фонтана, - согласилась Алена. 

Возвращение было уже не таким радостным. Разболелась голова, ноги дрожали и ныли. Снег, летящий в лицо, залеплевающий глаза и рот, бесил, а не радовал. Сердце билось в горле. По спине тек пот.

\- Я теперь зиме только на фотках буду радоваться, - давала себе обеты Алена. – Я в темное время суток по темным улицам ходить не буду. Я…

У фонтана ожидаемо никого не было. Алена стряхнула с себя снег и немного попрыгала. Зазвонил телефон.

\- Тебе еще долго идти? – спросила Алена.

\- Я уже у фонтана, - ответила Марта. – А ты?

\- И я, - прошептала Алена. Она не была уверена, что Марта услышала ее – уж очень сильными были шумы и помехи в трубке. 

\- И что дальше? – растерянно спросила Марта. Скорее всего, она добавила еще что-то, но этого Алена уже не расслышала. 

\- Идем домой, - сказала девушка, - встретимся дома. Так мы наверняка не потеряемся. Такой снег… Вот и блудим, как кошки.

\- Да снег закончился, - неуверенно, но как-то четко сказала Марта. – Месяц вон вышел. Тонкий такой, большой. 

Алена посмотрела в серое небо, из которого, словно перья из рваной подушки, летел, летел, летел снег. 

\- Встретимся дома, - четко сказала она, - и все…

\- Ок, - ответила Марта.

Звонок прервался. Аленка рванула бодрым бегом. Ее голова была пуста. Она не знала, что просить: чтобы ее дом оказался ее домом? Чтобы сестра уже ждала ее там? Чтобы снег закончился? Вот только Алена очень боялась, что если небо над ее головой и развиднится, то луна будет высокой, круглой, полной и серебренной. 

Но снег интригу затягивал. И все сыпал, сыпал, сыпал, не переставая.


End file.
